Colham
Colham is the town where Harry Smith lives with his family, located in County Genesiscide, Pedia. It has a population of 2,459 people according to the 2011 census. The town is somewhat affluent, but still has a lot of vandals. The nearby villages such as Swotford and Kilallt are more expensive. The town has a friendly rivalry with Farthill, which is a village despite being larger than Colham. The west of Colham is very rural, in contrast to the urbanised remainder of the town. Most of the rural area is the Colham Moors and the Scoton Moors. Districts of the town include Burnton, Prestoland and Eastercolham. In June 2016, County Genesiscide Council announced plans to expand it into a much larger town, with an estimated population of 55,000 and a large hospital. It is possible it may subsume Kilallt and Swotford. Many residents are complaining about these plans. A train station is also under construction as part of a new train route between Farthill and Scoton; other stops will include Swotford, Kilallt, Dunian and Hellton. Etymology Colham is derived from the Old English cōl hām which translates as "cold/cool home" or "cold/cool settlement". Education Colham is well known for Colham High School, which Harry and his brother and classmates attend. Many pupils hate Colham High School, however many people from Scoton and Nerdton, two settlements outwith the school's catchment area, attend it. The town also had its own college which burnt down in October 2015; students now attend Genesiscide College after leaving Colham High School. Sports The town's local football team is Colham Athletic, which debatably has some of Pedia's best football players, only rivalled by teams in Superfit and Hyperfit. Places of interest Schools *Colham Primary School *Colham High School *Burnton Primary School Shops *Fat Mart Colham *Tescow Supermarket Colham *Colham Variety Department Store *Colham Shopping Centre *Colham Vintage Store *Colham Game Shop *BlockBanger Movie Rentals *Shopdumb Colham *EYEKEA Colham Restaurants, cafés and takeaways *MacRonalds Colham *Moonbucks Colham *The Hook of Colham Fish & Chips Takeaway *Colham Wok Chinese Takeaway *Tropical Storm Smoothie Bar *Dilek's Turkish Restaurant *Korma Palace Indian Restaurant Other *Colham Park *Colham Bowl-a-Rama *Colham Multiplex Cinema *Colham Library *Colham Sports Centre *Colham Police Station *Colham Fire Station *Colham Baptist Church *Colham Cemetery *Colham Culture Centre *Colham Post Office *Hair Slayer Unisex Hairdressers *Miyamoto & Clarke Arcade *Colham Nightclub *Colham Recycling Centre *Bluewick Stables *Scowlers Farm (on the outskirts) *Colham Train Station (under construction) *Colham Parish Church Known residents Current residents *Dora Amigato *Anthony Amsden *Gabriella Atkinson *Dylan Cook *Bobby Cross *Alan Davidson *Bob Drossin *Angus Gibson *Hannah Harding *James Harrington *Bjørn Henriksen *Tyler Hibbert *Dynþór Hilmarsson *Svörfuður Hilmarsson *Þuríður Hilmarsson *David Jackson *Amy Johnston *Emily Johnston *Hannah Johnston *Kim Johnston *Peter Johnston *Millie Kennedy *Zoe Kennedy *Anneli Larsen *Morten Larsen *Torbjørn Larsen *Mae MacDonald *Connor MacEachern *Gordie MacEachern *Fingal MacLachlan *Iain MacLachlan *Graham Mackay *Jan Mackay *Stella Mackay *David Marshall *Ellie Marshall *Jim Marshall *Patrick McCrae *Louisa McIntyre *Sophie McIntyre *Vicky McIntyre *Jim McKinnon *Kristin McKinnon *Catriona McMillan *Bailey Mortimer *Colin Naylor *George Peterson *Mike Quinn *Tauno Rautio *Ron Razin *Abbey Rice *Matthew Rice *Rebecca Rivers *Sam Rivers *Jamie Samson *Michael Sinclair *Grace Smith *Harry Smith *James Smith *Liam Smith *Georgia Sneyd *Anna Stewart *Kim Stewart *Robert Sullivan *Jenny Templeton *Simon Templeton *Rune Tjelta *Barry Townsend *Roy Townsend *Mitchell Washington *Hannah Wayne *Walter Wheeler *David Whitelock *Keevie Williamson *Franny Willows *Amy Wilson *Erin Wilson *Matthew Wilson *Xiola Wong Incomplete Former residents *Cameron Cleary (deceased) *Nicholas Henriksen (deceased) *Iona MacEachern (deceased) *Maarjo Mägi (deceased) *Craig Sullivan (deceased) Incomplete Category:Settlements Category:Pedia Category:Towns Category:Locations Category:County Genesiscide